Orion's Hounds
In Orion's Hounds, the USS Titan crew comes to the aid of giant space-born creatures they once encountered at the Bandi Farpoint Station. Book Jacket :As the USS ''Titan ventures beyond the outermost reaches of known space, the telepaths in her crew -- including Diplomatic Officer Deanna Troi -- are overwhelmed by an alien cry of distress, leading the ship to the scene of a shocking act of carnage: a civilization of interstellar "whalers" preying upon and exploiting a familiar species of sentient spaceborne giants.'' :Appalled but reluctant to rush to judgment, Captain William Riker and his crew investigate, discovering a cosmic spawning ground in a region of active star formation -- the ecosystem for a bewildering array of diverse but similarly vast life-forms. While attempting to negotiate an end to the victimization of these creatures, Riker's crew inadvertently grants them the means to defeat their hunters' purpose... only to learn that things are not exactly as they seem. Plot Summary : "Encounter at Farpoint.]] This book revolves around the starfaring jellyfish like creatures seen in the very first episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Affectionally called 'star-jellies', they are being hunted by a race of Bird people called the Pa'haquel. After they get a kill, they use the corpses of the star-jellies as 'skymounts' to achieve a balance. It is revealed that the star-jellies are a sentient, civilized race of Cosmozoans, who are birthed on M-class planets. And they are horrified by this slaughter because they don't attack their own kind and scream out affecting all telepathic beings on board. Troi convinces Riker to investigate, and after meeting but the Pa'haquel and the star-jellies, decides to remain neutral while trying to end their slaughter. Unfortunately, the overwhelming pressure of the star-jellies emotions washing over the minds of Troi, Tuvok, and the other telepathic crew members is too much for one of them, against orders, that person reveals a way to end the slaughter. Yet, it doing so, a greater slaughter is revealed. Civilization after civilzation is being consumed by other races of Cosmozoans. Like more of the crystalline entity's brethern, and other non sentient beasts. Riker is forced again to create a solution between the Pa'haquel, who need the star-jellies' corpses for their Hunt, and the star-jellies who are carefree individuals for feel that their mere presence on a corspe is a high desercration worthy of instant death. In the end, discoveries are made, peace is achieved for all parties concerned, and Riker and the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] crew are pleased with the outcome. Background Information * The third in the new series about Captain Riker and the USS Titan. The title refers not to the Orion species, but to Orion, the hunter in Terran Ancient Greek mythology. Memorable Quotes *"The Betazoids I've known have been rather flexible about marriage." page 16 *"Only Soval could go to Andoria." page 242 *"To a Vulcan, to rest was to rest, to cease using energy." page 370 Characters ;USS Titan crew * William T. Riker ** Captain * Christine Vale ** First officer * Deanna Troi ** Diplomatic Officer/Counselor * Tuvok ** Security and Tactical officer * Shenti Yisec Eres Ree ** Chief medical officer * Xin Ra-Havreii ** Chief engineer * Melora Pazlar ** Stellar Cartography * Orilly Malar ** Irriol species; Engineering References Star Trek: Titan; TNG: Encounter at Farpoint See also: The Author's Page discussing the novel, A picture of Orilly Malar from the Author Category:Novels